yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 111
と デッキのアモン | romaji = Manjōme to Kumo Dekki no Amon | japanese translated = Manjome and Amon of the Cloud Deck | episode number = 111 | japanese air date = November 22, 2006 | english air date = June 16, 2007 | japanese opening = Teardrop | japanese ending = Sun | english opening = Get Your Game On! | english ending = Get Your Game On! | featured card = VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon }} "Head in the Clouds: Part 1", known as "Manjome and Amon of the Cloud Deck" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and eleventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 22, 2006, and in the US on June 16, 2007. Summary Jim and Hassleberry are both in the infirmary after their Survival Duel. Jesse states that it seems obvious that the moment a Duel ends, the Bio-Bands drain the Duelists energy and transfer them somewhere - but where and for what purpose remains unknown. He also confirms, besides cutting his hand off, there's no way of removing the Bio-Band. Nurse Fontaine shares her concerns about Survival Duels with Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte. Both seem very concerned as well, and they confront Thelonious Viper about it. Viper brushes it off, and states that in a week's time, everyone will be the better for it. Bonaparte is next shown in the woods near the Ra Yellow dorm, where he sees Blair attempt to persuade Marcel to eat lunch, stating that he looks pale and exhausted. Viper finds Adrian Gecko on Duel Academy's roof, and informs him that if he does not participate in a Survival Duel by the end of the week, he will be expelled. Axel infiltrates Viper's office when the latter is not there, and discovers papers dealing with Viper's hideout at the lab where Wheeler had previously been trained. Viper himself is surprised how much Duel energy he's been able to gather so quickly, but knows that the Academy's staff is suspicious. However, he states he will turn the absorption level up to maximum when Adrian Gecko Duels, so that he can eliminate him, as Adrian has discovered Viper's secret already. Adrian receives the analysis of the Bio-Bands he had requested from his contact on the nearby submarine. He discovers that if the absorption rate is turned up to maximum, death is possible. Adrian assumes correctly that Viper will turn up the absorption rate to maximum during his Duel, and begins working on a plan to circumvent that. Adrian invites all of the Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students to a party at the Obelisk Blue dorm. This makes Jaden jealous when he discovers Jesse, Alexis and Syrus all have invitations and he doesn't have one. They all agree to stay with him in the Slifer Dorm instead of going to the party. Hearing this, Chazz begins to research the Gecko family, and discovers that they have even more money than the Princeton family. Jealous of this, Chazz arranges to Duel Adrian. at Adrian's party.]]At the party, Adrian announces a Survival Duel tournament, with the winner receiving a treasure of the Gecko family - a Duel Disk made of gold and jewels (called the "Jewel Disk" in the dub). However, this is merely a cover, and he hopes that if many students are Dueling simultaneously, Viper will be forced turn the absorption rate down. Adrian begins the tournament and leaves to find an opponent for himself. When Adrian exits the Obelisk Blue dorm, he's confronted by Chazz Princeton and lifted onto a platform suspended by a helicopter, as is Chazz. Adrian accepts Chazz's challenge, thinking the champion of the Genex Tournament should be a worthy opponent. Chazz gains an early advantage, but is worried because Adrian seems so calm despite being down to 1200 Life Points. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Adrian Gecko Turn 1: Adrian Adrain draws "Lucky Cloud" and subsequently activates it. Now if Adrian summons at least two "Cloudian" monsters with the same name during this turn, he can draw two cards during his End Phase. Adrian then activates "Summon Cloud". Now once per turn during each of Adrian's Main Phases, if Adrian controls no monsters, he can Special Summon one Level 4 or below Cloudian monster from his hand or either player's Graveyard. Adrian activates the effect of "Summon Cloud" to Special Summon "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" (0/0) in Defense Position. Adrian then Normal Summons another "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" (0/0) in Defense Position. On Adrian's End Phase, the effect of "Lucky Cloud" activates, letting Adrian draw two cards. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws "Different Dimension Hangar". Chazz's hand contains "V-Tiger Jet", "X-Head Cannon", "Premature Burial", "Hyper Coat", and "Polymerization". Chazz then activates "Different Dimension Hangar", which remove from play "W-Wing Catapult", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" from his Deck. Now if Chazz summons a monster(s) whose name is written in the card text of the monster(s) removed by this effect, that monster(s) can be Special Summoned to the field, but they can't attack or be Tributed. Chazz then Normal Summons "V-Tiger Jet" (1600/1800) in Attack Position. The second effect of "Different Dimension Hangar" activates, allowing Chazz to Special Summon "W-Wing Catapult" from the Removed from Play Zone (1300/1500) in Attack Position. Chazz then Removes from play "V-Tiger Jet" and "W-Wing Catapult" in order to Special Summon "VW-Tiger Catapult" (2000/2100) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates the effect of "VW-Tiger Catapult" to discard "X-Head Cannon" and switch one "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" to Attack Position. Chazz then activates "Premature Burial" to pay 800 Life Points (Chazz 4000 → 3200) and revive "X-Head Cannon" (1800/1500) in Attack Position. The second effect of "Different Dimension Hangar" then activates, allowing Chazz to Special Summon "Y-Dragon Head" (1500/1600) and "Z-Metal Tank" (1500/1300) from the Removed from Play Zone in Attack Position. Chazz then removes from play "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head", and "Z-Metal Tank" in order to Special Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. "VW-Tiger Catapult" then attacks and destroys the Defense Position "Sheep Cloud". "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" then attacks and destroys the Attack Position "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" (Adrian 4000 → 1200). Since the two "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud" were destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, their effects activate, allowing Adrian to Special Summon four "Sheep Cloud Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position (two Sheep Tokens for each "Sheep Cloud" that was just destroyed and sent to the Graveyard). Chazz then removes from play "VW-Tiger Catapult" and "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" in order to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Position. Chazz then activates the first effect of "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" to remove from play Adrian's "Summon Cloud". Chazz then Sets a card. Duel continues in the next episode. Differences in adaptations * The dubbed version of this episode has achieved some degree of infamy. Much of the dialogue was changed to resemble something that would not be out of place in Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series, leading some fans to joke that the episode was written by LittleKuriboh. In particular, Syrus breaks the fourth wall, stating that he's "just the wimpy sidekick" and could "never have an idea that would move the plot along." In addition, Chazz states that he's "really good at playing card games" and that "that's what life is really all about anyway. Mistakes * In the dub, when Adrian explains the effect of "Lucky Cloud," he mistakenly says that drawing, rather than Summoning 2 or more "Cloudian" monsters with the same name is necessary to use this card's effect. * In the dub, when Chazz destroys both of Adrian's "Cloudian - Sheep Clouds", Adrian asks Chazz if he is wondering why his 2 cloud tokens became four; this is a faux pas because it's implied that the two "Sheep Clouds" monsters that were on his field before the four "Sheep Cloud Tokens" got Summoned were also tokens. In addition, he says that he Summoned them by Tributing the "Sheep Clouds", when they were Summoned as they were destroyed by battle * In the dub, even though Chazz's "VWXYZ" monsters were edited while in his Hand, they are not while on the Field. * In both versions, after Chazz Summons "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon", the "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" card is still shown on his Duel Disk. * In the dub, "Z-Metal Tank" is shown as a Normal Monster in Chazz's hand. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.